Duel
by Fanhouse07
Summary: Fic de concours, c'est le soir de Noël et House est bien décidé à le passé seul, sans compter une visite inattendue. Please, RER.


Bonsoir à tous et à toutes =D

Voici un OS rédigé dans le cadre du concours de Noël de Sweetsauce .

Le sujet était " C'est le soir de Noel et House décide de le passer seul, chez lui. C'était sans compter sur une visite inattendue."

Ca se situe pendant la saison 7 avant Bombshells, donc Huddy established ^^

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews =D

* * *

Duel

House suspendit sa canne à la porte et se laissa tomber lourdement dans son canapé. Il avait encore un patient entre la vie et la mort, le diagnostic était établi, mais rien n'était gagné.

Rachel avait un gros cas de varicelle et House ne voulant pas se retrouver dans le même état qu'elle (voir pire) avait demandé grâce auprès de Cuddy, lui promettant qu'ils auraient quand même une soirée tous les trois dans quelques jours.

Wilson était sans doute en train de passer à la casserole avec ses parents encore plus moralisateurs que lui et sa harpie plus connue sous le nom de Sam.

Un beau et joyeux Noël en perspective.

Le diagnosticien sortit une bouteille de bourbon, avala deux verre avec un ibuprofène et zappa pendant deux minutes parmi toutes les chaînes tentant de trouver un programme sans sapin, sans Père Noël, sans cadeaux et sans chansons niaises qui lui plombaient le morale plus qu'autre chose. Exaspéré, il éteint finalement la télé, puis se versa un troisième verre, se résignant à la possibilité que sa seule distraction du soir serait Jack Daniel's.

- Bonsoir.

House bondit sur place et se retourna vers le son de la voix.

- Bordel, c'est bien le moment! Gronda-t-il.

L'être encapuchonné contourna le canapé et se plaça devant le diagnosticien.

- Il n'y a pas de moment pour la Mort.

House fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil suspect à Jack Daniel's.

- Je suis pas vraiment d'humeur à ces conneries, alors cassez vous. Grogna-t-il en s'installant plus confortablement.

- Tu sais à qui tu parles?

- Voldemort? Un de ses sous-fifres? Ou un détraqueur.

- Je suis la Faucheuse.

- Ou une belle hallucination que je vais bien vite oublier après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Il se leva, dans l'intention d'aller s'écrouler dans son lit, mais une main osseuse et froide sortit de son ventre lui faisant pousser un cri.

La sensation de froid se propagea dans tout son corps, lui coupant le souffle, lui faisant monter des larmes, puis la Mort retira sa main.

House se rattrapa à son canapé, avalant de grande goulée d'air, sentant avec soulagement la chaleur revenir en lui.

Il se tourna vers la Faucheuse, sourcils froncés.

- Convaincu?

- Est-ce que mon estomac vient réellement de se faire violer par un être surnaturel ?

La Mort prit un siège en face du canapé.

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez là?

- Tu me voles trop de clients.

- Pourquoi, vous travaillez aux pompes funèbres? Marmonna House, se frottant l'endroit où la main l'avait traversé.

- Le nombre de tes patients qui auraient dû mourir...

- Ils ne devaient pas mourir, puisqu'ils sont venu me consulter.

La Faucheuse fit un bruit effrayant, mélange d'un vent glaciale avec le râle d'un mourant.

- J'ai horreur des gens qui me résistent.

- Vous auriez pas pu prendre un autre médecin à emmerder pour ce soir? C'est pas comme si je pouvais mourir maintenant, je suis en bonne santé, alors allez ramasser un des mourants de Wilson!

House se remit dans le canapé, étendant sa jambe douloureuse.

- Je suis venue pour un jeu. Les règles sont simples, je gagne, je te récupère toi, et ton patient, tu gagnes, et vous avez tout les deux la vie sauve.

House roula des yeux.

- Et si je refuse?

- La petite Rachel est malade, non? Demanda la Mort froidement.

House serra les dents.

- On joue à quoi?

- Pierre, feuille ciseau.

- Un jeu basé sur la chance ? Quoi vous avez peur que je sois meilleur que vous à un jeu qui demande de réelles capacités?

La Faucheuse resta un moment silencieuse.

- Je voulais faire ça vite.

- Une partie d'échecs, ou de poker, j'ai que ça à proposer. Répondit House en haussant les épaules. Sinon on peut faire "je te tiens, tu me tiens par la barbichette", mais ça risque de durer VRAIMENT longtemps.

La Mort ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes - House supposa qu'elle le fixait avec énervement, il provoquait souvent cette réaction chez les autres- puis abaissa lentement la tête.

- Échecs. De toute façon je suis certaine de gagner.

Le diagnosticien gonfla ses joues, partagé entre l'envie de s'enfuir en hurlant et celle de sauter sur la vieille arme de son père et de la vider sur la chose assise dans son fauteuil.

Il n'en fit rien, se contentant de soulever le battant de sa boite d'échecs et d'en sortir les pièces.

- Blancs ou noirs ?

- Noirs.

House plaça les pièces sur le plateau et avança son premier pion.

- Flippant. Grimaça-t-il alors qu'un pion avançait de lui même vers lui.

Ils avancèrent tour à tour des pions, chacun multipliant les tactiques et déjouant les coups fourrés. Le véritable enjeu était presque oublié pour House, il voulait juste la satisfaction de gagner une fois de plus.

Il y avait une grande histoire d'amour entre lui et les échecs : tout jeune déjà, Oma lui en avait offert un jeu. Son père avait failli l'interdire, mais comme un de ses amis militaire l'avait félicité d'avoir un fils capable de battre des adultes à un jeu si compliqué, il l'avait laissé.

John House pouvait se montrer très généreux avec un petit compliment.

Il n'avait jamais eu de véritable challenge à ce jeu. Wilson était trop prévisible et Cuddy avait tendance à foncer tête baissée, c'était bien trop facile à contrer. Ceux qui avait joué avec lui quand il était gamin le sous-estimaient et finissait toujours battus à plate couture.

House attendait beaucoup de cet adversaire là.

- Échec. Dit la voix glaciale, le contentement plus que présent dans sa voix.

- J'ai pas encore épuisé mes neufs vies. Répondit House, mettant son roi hors de portée.

Il fit mine de compter sur ses doigts.

- Quoique...

La dame noire bougea en conséquence, se collant face au roi blanc.

House prit une moue désolée.

- Ce que j'aime avec les cavaliers, c'est qu'on n'y fait pas toujours attention.

Le cavalier blanc fit tomber la dame noire.

La Faucheuse poussa un sifflement agacé.

La partie repris mais l'intérêt de House diminuait rapidement. L'échec de sa tentative et la perte de sa reine semblaient avoir mit un coup disproportionné sur les nerfs de la Faucheuse, elle s'était sans doute déjà imaginée emporter House et son patient avec elle, et le diagnosticien l'avait coupée en plein milieu de son fantasme.

"Impatient, possessif, mauvais perdant, il multiplie les défauts le détraqueur." S'amusa House, en prenant une tour.

Il ne cacha pas son ennui, en profitant pour agacer un peu plus son adversaire, jusqu'à ce qu'il déclare un triomphant "Échec et Mat".

L'être encapuchonné en face de lui ne bougea pas.

- Un p'tit verre pour remonter le morale? La nargua House en levant la bouteille.

- Je ne bois pas pendant le service.

House roula des yeux.

- Moi j'en prends un.

Il remplit son verre et le porta à ses lèvres, sirotant doucement le liquide ambré.

- Je vous montre pas la sortie, vous avez su comment entrer.

Toujours encore aucun mouvement de l'autre coté.

- Allons, pour une première fois c'est pas étonnant, et vous m'avez quand même un peu fait suer. Admit House.

- C'est pas la première fois...

House haussa un sourcil.

- Si un être mystique était entré dans mon salon pour jouer aux échecs avec moi par le passé je le saurais.

- Tous les ans on joue au même jeu House, j'ai juste les moyens te faire oublier.

Le diagnosticien termina son verre, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

- J'oublie pas ou peu de chose, et c'est complètement le genre d'expérience dont je me souviendrai.

Il sentit une vive douleur dans la tête et une sensation de froid semblable à celle que lui avait infligé la Faucheuse environ une heure plus tôt l'enveloppa tout entier.

- C'était la première fois que je réussissais à mettre ton roi en échec, alors qui sait... L'année prochaine, peut-être que je pourrai te compter parmi mes possessions. Si tu ne t'offre pas à moi entre temps. Ricana la Mort en retirant son doigt décharné de la tête de House.

House se massa les tempes avec un grognement.

- Plus jamais grogna-t-il, jetant un regard accusateur à Jack Daniel's, tout en sachant qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à avoir un nouveau tête à tête.

Il se leva avec difficultés pour ranger sa bouteille, lu les quatre messages lui souhaitant un joyeux Noël que lui avaient envoyé sa mère, Wilson, Cuddy et comme d'habitude, Cameron et composa le numéro de Cuddy.

- Hey...

- Joyeux Noël! S'exclama Cuddy pleine d'une joie niaise que seule cette période de l'année pouvait apporter.

- Ta mère serait heureuse d'entendre ça. Fit remarquer House.

- C'est une bonne consolation pour Rachel.

- Je peux venir disons dans... Il regarda la pendule. 30 minutes?

Le temps qu'il se fasse une tête humaine.

Il imaginait parfaitement le froncement de sourcil interrogateur de sa petite amie.

- Je croyais que tu voulais pas t'approcher de ma maison tant que chaque petit germe n'avait pas été tué par le feu...

House haussa les épaules.

- Je suis un médecin qui a jamais eu la varicelle. C'est franchement ridicule nan?

- Tu passes quand tu veux. Rachel sera contente de te voir. Répondit la doyenne chaudement.

- Pas qu'elle j'espère... Marmonna-t-il avec un sourire. A tout de suite.

C'était bizarre cette pulsion qu'il avait eu, appeler Cuddy et lui annoncer son arrivée imminente. C'est sur, l'idée de risquer plusieurs semaines de démangeaisons atroces ne l'attirait guère, mais il avait ressentit un besoin presque maladif de les voir.

Comme si la veille, il avait failli les perdre.


End file.
